1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery holder for accommodating a battery therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 3, a conventional battery holder 80 generally includes an insulative housing 81, a negative contact 82 fixed in the housing 81 and a positive contact 83. The housing 81 defines a bottom wall 810 and a sidewall 811 extending from the bottom wall 810, which form a receiving room for holding a battery (not shown) therein. The sidewall 811 defines a cutout 8110. A spring wall 8111 extends from an edge of the bottom wall 810 and is located in the cut 8110. The spring wall 8111 includes a block 8112 on an upper portion thereof. The positive contact 83 defines a base 831 fixed in the sidewall 811, a tail 832 extending from a bottom end of the base 831, and a restrictor 833 extending from an upper end of the base 831. The restrictor 833 defines a part out of a plane in which the base 831 is located. The negative contact 82 includes a contacting pad 821 above the bottom wall 810 and a leg 822 through the bottom wall 810. The contacting pad 821 is elastic. The block 8112 cooperates with the restrictor 833 for positioning the battery in the housing 81.
During the installation of the battery, one end of the battery is firstly inserted below the restrictor 833, then the other end is pressed downwardly. While the battery is pressed, the springy sidewall 811 is forced to elastically deform outwardly. After that, the battery is received in the receiving room. If the battery is needed to be removed, a user can operate the spring wall 8111 outwardly to release the battery.
However, during the installing process or the removing process, the spring wall 8111 might be easily broken when the exterior force is too violent.
Inasmuch is the above-described disadvantage, a new battery holder is desired.